


Kingdom Hearts III : Imagined

by Aisling227 (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation (kinda?), Multiple P.O.V's (3rd Person), What I imagine it could be, kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisling227
Summary: For so long, so many heroes have suffered. All because of one man.It's time he was brought to an end.***************My imagining of what KH3 could be, what I would overall want it to be, plot-wise, regarding character interaction and development mostly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please enjoy. I'm gonna be putting a lot of effort into this, and it might be really long... 
> 
> I hope that's OK. I really hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)

_ Chapter I _

 

“Olympus Coliseum, here we come!”

 

 

With that, Sora, Donald & Goofy were gone. Yen Sid sighed to himself, alone in his tower once more. Missions had been assigned, information given to those who needed it the most. Sora, along with his trusting companions had departed for Olympus, in an attempt to restore Sora's abilities following the disastrous Mark of Mastery Exam. Looking back, Yen Sid wondered if he had been too harsh on the boy. After all, his experience with the darkness was so limited- falling from the light, even for that short time, was bound to happen, and it did. Sora was strong, however, and Yen Sid knew that he would be back smiling nonchalantly, once again the powerful Keyblade Master he truly was- no test needed to prove that much.

 

 

The circumstances given in the Exam were perfect, however, for Riku. He could finally prove his worth to himself, earn the mark of Master. By accompanying Mickey to the Realm of Darkness in search of the fallen heroes, Riku could finally use his skills to their full potential, as a Master of Darkness and Light. Yen Sid was confident that he and the King would find the three lost heroes from more than a decade passed. _A decade_ , the wizard thought to himself. Had it been that long since he met his old friend's pupils? Terra, so strong and reckless, reminding himself of Eraqus; Aqua, always well-meaning, but willing to sacrifice herself for those she cares for in an instant; Ventus, completely innocent and naïve, always able to make anyone smile. All lost. All suffering, all trapped in one way or another.

 

 

Of course, they weren't the only ones lost. Information from King Mickey spoke of more suffering and hurt- all within Sora. All from those with ties to him. It was why him regaining his old powers and discovering those necessary for saving their cause's heroes from their terrible fates: that cheerful boy was the key to saving them all. The key to defeating Xehanort.

 

*****

**SORA**

 

“Are we nearly there yet?” the boy whined, slumping in the Pilot's chair. The portal he had opened was much longer than anticipated- the trio had been travelling already for an hour.

 

“I don't know, Sora! _You're_ the one that opened the portal, and _you're_ the one that flew us in!” Donald retorted.

 

“Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know it'd take this long? Besides, I took Goofy's advice when opening it, why aren't you blaming him more?!”

 

Goofy looked up at them. “Gawrsh, fellas, I don't think ya need to argue with each other! Look!” Pointing outside the cockpit window, the trio's attention was drawn to the nearing light.

 

Sora cheered, “About time! Man, I'm starving!”

 

“Me too!” Donald added glumly.

 

“Say, guys, how 'bout before we talk to Herc, we go get some grub? I'm sure Master Yen Sid could wait an extra hour or so.” Sora asked, feeling his stomach grumble beneath his fingers. The others chimed in agreement as the echoes of their own belly filled the Gummi Ship.

 

Finally approaching the light head on, Sora, Donald and Goofy prepared for landing in Olympus Coliseum. The three, especially Sora, were eagerly awaiting their visit. It was their first time properly returning as True Heroes, after all, and more training with Phil was always fun. Sora wondered what it would be this time. He could remember destroying crates, and destroying urns, and, well, the Hydra didn't count. Looking back Sora realised the lacklustre nature of Phil's training and hoped that this time it would be a little more interesting than destroying stuff. Not that it wasn't good training, just that it could be a tad bit more engaging this time. After all, didn't True Heroes deserve the best from their coach?

 

Sora smiled giddily as they landed, already able to see smoke emitting from the Coliseum, and able to hear the loud roar of the spectators, which seemed more whole than before. Looking back at Donald and Goofy, he wondered what they were thinking, too-

 

“SORA, FOCUS!”

 

“What?!” Sora quickly realised that he wasn't flying the ship- his grip on the control wheel had loosened, letting it move on its own, and the ship was tilting dangerously to the side. “Crap, sorry guys-”

 

“LANGUAGE!!”

 

“WHAT, I said crap, not -”

 

 

CRASH.

 

 

The cheer of the crowd silenced under the wave of noise from outside, quickly replaced by a flock of panicked murmurs. Hercules, the brave hero that he was, quickly made do of the enemy in front of him before leaving the coliseum to investigate, already seeing Phil leave as well, curious as to what just happened. “Everyone, stay calm, and stay here!” the demi-god yelled. “I'll check outside and deal with the problem!” Looking at the exit, he paused. “You'll all be fine, I promise!”

 

With that, he departed, ready to face any threat to come his way. Outside the Coliseum, prepared to fight even Hades himself, Hercules instead found himself presented with a bright red vehicle and the sound of … bickering.

 

“What's wrong with you! You could have killed us!”

 

“Geez, Donald, I'm sorry, OK? It was an accident!”

 

_Donald?_

 

“So was the time we got swallowed by A GIANT WHALE!”

 

“Not Monstro again! Come on, I was fourteen! Look, if we hadn't gotten swallowed, we never would have found Pinnochio, would we?”

 

“Still! You should be more careful, Sora!”

 

Hercules jumped at the names, grinning widely. “Hey, Sora! Donald! Goofy! Guys, it's me, Herc! Do you need any help getting out?”

 

Sora's spiky head popped out of the cockpit, cheerfully smiling as was custom with him. “Heya, Herc! We're fine with getting out, but we really do with some food, if that's OK!” Hercules chuckled to himself. _Same as always,_ he thought. “You got it!”

 

 

Not long passed before the trio were contently eating away outside the Coliseum gates. Hercules, Phil and Megara, were all sitting opposite them, staring intently at the trio, sharing looks between each other every now and again. Meg, never one to enjoy awkward silences, spoke up first.

 

“So, what are you guys doing here? The last thing we heard about was you being True Heroes, and then you left.”

 

Sora looked up, about to answer, before sheepishly looking away, taking another bite of food. Donald and Goofy, however, were more than happy to answer for him.

 

Goofy started,“Well, Sora's lost his power, ya see, and-”

 

“He needs Herc's advice on how to get them back!” Donald finished.

 

“Gee, guys, thanks for not embarrassing me...” Sora added sarcastically, clearly annoyed.

 

Hercules scratched his head. “Well, I got my strength back after proving I was a True Hero, but I doubt that would work for you, Sora.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Meg chuckled. “Well, Wonderboy here is a bonified god, after all. And I'm sure you've proven yourself to be a True Hero already, so I think you're out of luck there.”

 

Sora sighed and slumped over. “So how do I get my powers back, then?”

 

The group pondered for another short while.

 

“You could always go ask my father,” Hercules suggested. “He's King of the Gods, after all.”

 

The trio lit up, glowing with their customary enthusiasm. “Where does he live?” Donald asked.

 

“At the top of Mount Olympus, of course. Don't you bozos know anything?” Phil answered rudely.

 

“Hey!”  
“We aren't bozos!”  
“Nope!”

 

“I mean, it's worth a shot if you guys are up to it,” Hercules added.

 

Jumping from his sitting place, and startling everyone in the process, Sora grinned, fueled with a sense of adventure. “Of course we are, Herc! Point us the way, and we'll head off!”

 

“Already?”

 

Sora looked at them, confused. “Of course! Why would we wait to go on an adventure?”

 

Meg laughed quietly before interjecting the boy's enthusiasm. “I think Hercules meant that you should get some rest first. A few hours at least. You can set off later, right?”

 

“Well, yeah, but, we've gotta get back somewhere when we've finished- we've got a super important mission to complete!”

 

The others sighed. Sora seemed to be a part of something much bigger than them.

 

And who were they to stop him?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For so long, so many heroes have suffered. All because of one man.
> 
> It's time he was brought to an end.
> 
>  
> 
> ***************
> 
>  
> 
> My imagining of what KH3 could be, what I would overall want it to be, plot-wise, regarding character interaction and development mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chapters will be split between different perspectives as we go along, this one is between Sora and Riku.
> 
>  
> 
> **Next Chapter should be up by this time next week: School is starting up again and it (sadly) has to be a priority.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Chapter 2 _

  
  


  
  


_**RIKU** _

The Realm of Darkness was as grim as he remembered. A mixture of murky greys and rich purples filled their sight. Endless paths filled with swarms of Heartless, each wave more powerful than the next. They were bound to be stronger here, after all. These beings thrived in the dark, as people did in light.

  
  


Cutting down the next shadow in his way, Riku looked over to his right. There stood Mickey, facing his own horde of shadows, slaying the few remaining with ease. _Why am I struggling so much more?_ He asked himself. _We're both Masters..._ Riku sighed in defeat, straightening his back as he did so. This task seemed to be fairing much worse than anticipated.

  
  


“Hey, Mickey?” Riku asked. “How long did you say Master Aqua's been in here?”

  
  


“Ten years or so. Well, more than that now.”

  
  


“Then,” Riku faced the King, looking perplexed, “how do you know we won't be down here for that long?”

  
  


“Aqua didn't know where she was going, but we do.” Mickey carried on forward, seeming confident in his words and direction. The King was always self-assured, as he had to be. Yet his smile seemed hollow. Riku continued to press further.

  
  


“Are you OK, Mickey? Is there something you aren't telling me?”

  
  


“I'm fine. Just... thinkin' about what happened the last time we were here,” he answered.

  
  


“Right...”

  
  


“Is there something I should know, Riku?”

  
  


Riku stopped and turned to face the King, focusing his attention on the boulder behind him. “No, of course not. Why do you ask?”

  
  


Staring at the seventeen-year-old, he answered, “You seem a little off.” Riku avoided the King's gaze further, ignoring the question. “Aw, come on Riku, don't ignore me. We're pals, aren't we? And us pals need to talk to each other.”

  
  


He kept looking away.

  
  


“You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad at you.”

  
  


Finally, Riku faced him. With a sad look, he said, “I'm sorry, Mickey. I feel like I'm letting you down. You're just so good at dealing with all this, I don't know,” he paused, “I don't know how you do what you do. I don't know how you can be so confident despite the fact that we have no clue how long it's been since we got here! How do you know it hasn't been three years already?! For all we know, Xehanort could have already won! And here we are, stuck in the Realm of Darkness!”

  
  


Mickey was taken aback. He had no idea his friend felt this way. He had no idea he felt so lost about this task. He had no idea.

  
  


“I'm sorry, Riku.”

  
  


His palm resting on his forehead. “No, Mickey, please don't be. You were just worried.” Riku sighed. “I'm sorry for getting mad at you.”

  
  


“It's alright. We all have our bad days, don't we?”

  
  


“Yeah, I guess we do.” Looking at the path ahead, Riku finished, “C'mon, let's get going. We still want to find Master Aqua, right?”

  
  


Setting off once more into the darkness, the pair continued their search for the lost heroine. Before long, Riku and Mickey found themselves in a familiar place: the Door to Darkness. From there, they could follow another path, to where Mickey believed they would find Aqua. Along the way, the King recounted his experiences with her ten years prior, slaying Heartless as they went.

  
  


His encounter with Terra, the friend he knew least, was very short and brief. Mickey could still remember his exhilaration from that day. As he rushed out of Master Yen Sid's tower, Mickey passed by a young man he did not know. A man who would be the catalyst to Xehanort's success. Reminded of himself, Riku thought more about the man, who, so much like himself, fell to darkness.

  
  


Ventus, or as he preferred, Ven, was a dear friend of Mickey. Their first meeting was by chance, as when his transport sent him somewhere by accident, he found Ven hurt. Above him, there was a boy in a mask, Keyblade in hand. Mickey came to his rescue at the last moment, mending the wounds that he could. Together they fought off the Masked Boy before Mickey departed. They met again, though, and properly affirmed their friendship. But that friendship couldn't last. Ventus' heart shattered when the Masked boy Fought with him again, putting him into a deep sleep. Master Aqua hid him somewhere safe, somewhere no one else knew about, not even Mickey. Without her, Ven would stay hidden, asleep, forever, and they needed him desperately for the fight against Xehanort.

  
  


Mickey first encountered Master Aqua protecting a young girl in Radiant Garden. She felt unable to battle, afraid of the child's safety.

  
  


“Radiant Garden?” Riku asked him.

  
  


“It's what Hollow Bastion used to be called before the Heartless took over,” Mickey explained, before continuing. “I was fighting these creatures that were after the little girl, while Aqua got her somewhere safe.”

  
  


“Was it the Heartless?”

  
  


“No, something different.”

  
  


Pausing for a moment, Mickey continued. “That girl had a lotta light in her, you know. I wonder if she survived the world's destruction.”

  
  


Riku looked down as they continued their search. He wondered how many had died at the hands of Maleficent, the one who destroyed that world. Of course, they were rebuilding now, but, how many survived? He remembered his days Maleficent vividly- they weren't exactly pleasant. She had recounted her past to him on countless occasions. Her homeworld destroyed, she found Radiant Garden, and rid it of the light. She brought the Heartless, which slaughtered thousands of innocents. Sometimes, people disappeared for a long while. More dark monsters emerged from the shadows before long, though. Maleficent, the cruel, evil witch she was, met her end at Sora's hands, even with her true power unlocked. Riku himself never saw the fight, but Sora had no issue recounting the most riveting parts to him.

  
  


Finally reaching a stopping point, Riku and Mickey sat down. Below them was sand, and the waves of the sea lapped against the shore. The moon shone brightly, as a wind hummed an eerie tune in their ears. Riku recognised the atmosphere surrounding them.

  
  


“I've been here, with Sora. After beating Xemnas, we walked for a while, and we ended up here. Kairi managed to bring us home, though.”

  
  


“Actually, no,” Mickey replied. “You haven't. But you have been on the other side of this ocean. That side is closer to the Realm of Light.”

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


The two sat in silence for a minute, listening to the crashes of the tide, hitting their feet. This place seemed so tranquil compared to the hell that was their journey so far. Riku wondered to himself. “Hey, Mickey? Do you think Master Aqua could have been here?”

  
  


Mickey did not reply.

  
  


 

“She did.”

  
  


  
  


**SORA**

  
  


  
  


It turned out that climbing the mountain proved more difficult than Sora anticipated. Only a few minutes into their hike, a rather powerful array of Heartless spawned, itching for a fight. And although they were disposed of fast enough, Sora struggled for the first time in a while. Donald and Goofy were suddenly far more capable than him, and, as much as he hated to say, it didn't feel great.  
  


The Heartless on their own were not the problem. It was the fact that they seemed to be smarter all of a sudden. They were co-operating, attacking with strategy,  _thinking._  They never did that before.

 

Before, they were mindless creatures acting on instinct. Now, they were hurting people of their own accord. Wanting to take hearts, to kill innocents. To kill them. One group of Heartless they encountered had a leader. They acted more like a charging brigade than creatures, acting as a cohesive force.

 

Despite the hardship, Sora, Donald and Goofy persevered. Dodging falling rocks and traversing rapids, the carried on. They faced each new challenge with vigour, and it began to feel more and more manageable for Sora. The envy he felt towards his friends vanished as fast as it came. The feeling arose out of nowhere, and an awkward silence emerged where there was usually playful banter. But when the envy passed, the friends were once again laughing together, enjoying their adventure.

  
  


After encountering a handful more Heartless, the trio arrived at a sheer cliff face. Soaring further than the mountain itself, Sora knew what was needed of him. Sora knew what to do as he took steps backwards. He knew what had to be done as he breathed in, and breathed out.

  
  


He ran at the wall.

  
  


Letting out a magnificent battle cry he charged directly at the cliff, determined to make it. When he got close, his angle shot up. He didn't stop. He didn't even slow down. Sora kept running, still crying out louder than gunfire, arms falling behind as he went. As he reached the top, he slowed, pulling himself up the ledge above him. Sora stayed on the ground for a minute, catching his breath.

  
  


“Sora?” Goofy called, “Are ya there?”

  
  


“Yeah,” he replied, “I'm good!”

  
  


“Sora?” Donald asked.

  
  


“Yeah, Donald? What is it?”

  
  


“How are WE supposed to get up there?”

  
  


After searching around for a while, Sora found a ladder, making him feel more embarrassed than he thought humanly possible. It was in clear sight, as well, much to the dismay of himself, and to the annoyance of Donald. Once his friends had reached his level, Sora smiled sheepishly at them, before carrying on with their expedition. There were more cliffs, but Sora joined his companions on the ladder following from that, realising it to be safer. He uttered an apology for his recklessness before continuing onwards.

  
  


The trio encountered more Heartless as they ascended further on their hike. As they went, the mood of the sky seemed to lower. At the beginning of their journey, there were little clouds, their view above a brilliant blue. But the blue seemed to drip away slowly as they pressed further, clouds in ominous gatherings.

  
  


What followed was another confrontation with Centaurians, a new heartless named by Jiminy. They spawned in a confined space, trapping them in, forcing a fight. Yet they were defeated, thanks to the trio's reckless charge against the formation. “The way the attack knocked them down was like pins in a bowling alley!” Sora mused.

  
  


In front, once more, stood a looming cliff face, more difficult than any of the others they had faced. There was no ladder. The ground rattled, a crash of giant footsteps descending from above. As they looked up, the trio found a foe they knew too well.

  
  


“Titan!” they yelled.

  
  


Overhead stood a gargantuan beast. Made of pure slate, with glowing mouths and eyes, it was poised above them, grasping a boulder as large as its own body. Leaning forward slowly, the brute hurled the boulder over the edge, sending it plummeting towards them. As it collided into the ground, it splintered into still-massive chunks, sending the trio back. Observing the pieces finally settle Sora looked around, summoning his weapon. There was no ladder. There was no easy way for them. Muttering an apology to Donald and Goofy, Sora again dashed to the wall, beginning his ascension.

  
  


It was harder this time. Sora skirted the side, changing his direction, again and again, all the while dodging debris spiralling towards him. He leapt at the ledges, desperately trying to reach the top faster. As he progressed higher and higher, the weather grew worse and worse. He finally approached the top, and the Rock Titan, becoming frustrated, pounded his feet. Loose boulders above Sora were sent careening towards him. His legs brimming with adrenaline, Sora leapt from the cliff, landing on the first boulder, jumping to the next. He finally was like himself again, full of energy. Vaulting from the last boulder, he landed firmly, huffing as he did so.

  
  


Donald and Goofy were still at the bottom, most likely trying to catch up. Sora knew they would make it up, of course, they would. But  _he_  needed to press on, defeat the Titan. The clouds were now packed together and darker than coal; rain was pouring down. Sora needed to find Zeus, he needed to stay strong to protect his friends. He needed to keep going alone.

  
  


So he kept going. But he wasn't alone.

  
  


Barely after seven steps, Donald and Goofy were already on his trail. Dumbfounded, he stared at them, and with a smirk, Donald said, “Don't underestimate us, Sora!”

  
  


“Yeah!” Goofy added, “We're pretty strong, ya know!”

  
  


Chuckling, Sora brushed his nose. “You sure are!”

  
  


The trio continued into a cavern. More familiar-looking Heartless appeared before them, and they wiped them out with ease. After the Heartless were gone, they examined the cavern. Upon noticing a particularly interesting collection of vines, the three exchanged bemused looks. The vines were looped in three circles, reminding them of a certain King they knew. Sharing a laugh, Sora, Donald and Goofy pressed further into the brewing storm outside.

 

 

 


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3.
> 
> So sorry it's out later than I said, but I wanted to make this better than it was, so I ended up rewriting it all.

  **KAIRI**

 

_The oak door closed behind her as she drifted down the stairs. It seemed to take far less time to descend the tower than it did to climb it, which relieved her, as it felt so tedious the first time. Every step she took echoed around her, bouncing off the walls over and over, filling what was, at one point, silence. Before long, she was at the bottom again; alone, again. Kairi sighed to herself. It wasn't the first time she was on her own, but this time it wouldn't last too long. After all, she was going to start training to become a Keyblade Wielder; to be able to help, not be a liability for once. At that, Kairi felt so elated- she'd finally be of use to someone, be more than just a princess. She wouldn't have to be left behind anymore, Kairi would finally be able to be by her friends' sides whenever she wanted, she could protect them!_

 

_But then she remembered. Kairi wasn't training alone; she would be training with Axel- no, Lea, she corrected herself. She felt a twinge of guilt over how she had reacted to the news. After all, he couldn't be as bad as he was anymore, or else they wouldn't agree to train him. Mickey even said that he saved Sora. That she could trust him; he was a regular person._

 

_Kairi found herself outside the tower. The view in front of her was so different than what she was used to: deep greens replaced warm yellow sands, and blue afternoon skies were now a web of stars on a blanket of night. Even the trees were different. There were no tall palms that were so perfect on hot days, only bush trees that seemed more as a safety precaution than anything else. Of course, this small world wouldn't be what she saw for much longer. She'd be training, with Lea, who was a regular person now. Who she could trust._

 

“ _Kairi!”_

 

_She spun around at the sound of her name, where she saw Riku skipping down the stairs of the Tower entrance. “Hey, Riku. I thought you and the King were going to-”_

 

“ _We are,” he cut off, waving his hand, “but I wanted to say 'bye' first; wish you luck.”_

 

“ _Oh, thanks, Riku.” she smiled, “Stay safe, OK? Who knows what Sora and I would do if you got trapped down there.”_

 

“ _Don't worry about me, all right? I'll be fine,” he said._

 

“ _I'll always worry about you guys. I just can't wait to be able to do something about it.”_

 

“ _Trust me, you'll be top notch in no time.” The two shared a smile, “Speaking of training, how are you getting there?”_

 

_Her eyes widened.“I, uh... I was-”_

 

_Riku chuckled, “Don't worry, I got it.” He pulled his arm up, pressing his hand flat against the air. After a moment, a dark violet portal appeared in front of them. “The corridor should take you where you need to go. You'll be OK going through there, won't you?”_

 

“ _Yeah. I don't think they affect me.” Kairi walked up to the portal, turning around. “Bye, Riku. Stay safe.”_

 

“ _I will,” he said._

 

“ _And, if you see Sora, tell him the same, won't you?”_

 

“ _I will,” he said. Kairi turned back around, facing the entryway. Before she could leave, he called, “And Kairi?”_

 

“ _Hm?”_

 

“ _You can trust Lea, OK? You can trust him.”_

 

_***_

 

_You can trust him. You can trust him. You can trust him._

 

She kept repeating it over and over and over. But she was struggling to believe it. She couldn't think of anything but his lifeless emerald eyes, his cold voice, his empty expression. Kairi didn't want to open the door. She didn't want to see those eyes, or those tear marks, or any of him for that matter. She didn't want to see him.

 

_You can trust him._

 

But she wasn't going to see him, even if they did look identical. Axel wouldn't save Sora, but Lea did. Lea was a regular person, _Lea_ was who she would train with. Not Axel. Not Axel.

 

_Not Axel._

 

_You can trust him._

 

“Hey! You alright?” someone asked. Kairi turned around and saw a girl staring straight at her, slightly concerned. She was taller than her, with dark hair and violet eyes, dressed in all black. Kairi realised how long she had been standing by the door. It must have seemed really weird to any passers-by, and she was suddenly surprised how long it took for someone to voice their concerns.

 

Before she could reply, the girl was leaning closer, concerned replaced with intrigue. “Hmm... You seem familiar. Have we met?”

 

“I-”

 

The girl's face lit up, “That's right! You're Kairi, aren't you?” she nodded, rather startled. The girl moved her focus to the door, then back to Kairi. “Oh, I see, you're Merlin's new trainee. Well, come right inside. I'll show you in.” With one hand on her back and the other opening the door, the girl escorted her inside the small house. Kairi turned around to face the girl, who was waving to the side.

 

“Hey, Merlin! I found your new student outside!” she said, pointing both hands towards Kairi. An old man popped out behind a chalkboard, with full-moon spectacles sat in front of his eyes.

 

“Oh! Well, thank you, Yuffie.” he looked at Kairi, “ We were starting to worry you wouldn't arrive at all!”

 

“Yuffie!”

 

The girl, whose name she now knew as Yuffie, spun around to the entrance. Outside was a man staring at her, looking rather annoyed. “I thought I said not to annoy Merlin and the trainees.”

 

Yuffie flared up, hands on hips, “I wasn't 'annoying' them, Squall, I was helping!”

 

“Sure you were,” he said, unconvinced. “And it's Leon. Come on, Yuffie. We've got work to do.”

 

“It's true!” Yuffie carried on arguing while walking towards him. Once outside, she turned to face Kairi once more. “Good luck!” she said before the door slammed shut. Kairi could still hear Yuffie outside, as well as Leon whenever he managed to get in a word between Yuffie's ramblings, but their voices soon faded.

 

Kairi looked to her right, where she saw Merlin making notes on the chalkboard which he was once hidden behind. He had a book in one hand and was glancing at it every so often. Behind him she saw a pedestal, holding another book, and behind that, a bed. There were even more books dotted about the room, some in neat stacks, or on shelves, and others in a messy pile. When she turned further to her right, Kairi noticed a large computer, which seemed out of place for a Wizard's home. In front, was someone else:

 

_You can trust him. You can trust him. You **can't** trust him-_

 

Axel.

 

But it wasn't Axel. His dead eyes shone with life, his tear marks were missing, his expression warm and full. They didn't look identical. Yes, their hair was the same, and the coat was the same, but that was it. They barely had the same face, and their eyes only shared a colour, nothing more.

 

“Hi,” he said. Even their voices seemed different.

 

“Hi,” she answered weakly.

 

_You can trust him._

 

They both looked away, but Axel looked up again. “Kairi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. But, I need you to know that-”

 

“It's OK,” she said. He stared aghast at her, clearly not expecting forgiveness so soon, or at all for that matter.

 

“What?”

 

“It's OK, I... understand. I think.” she contemplated for a moment, before continuing. “You just wanted your friend back, right? I get that. You might have gone farther than I would, but I understand. It's OK, I forgive you, Axel.”

 

She noticed his eyes were widened, and she looked down, face flushed in embarrassment. “ _Lea_. I mean Lea, I'm sorry. _Lea._ ” he chuckled, surprising her.

 

“Axel's fine if it's easier. I'm already used to people calling me that anyway.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I am. Wouldn't say it if I wasn't.” he smiled, chuckling again, and she smiled in return.

 

“I hate to interrupt, but I must ask: Yen Sid didn't send you to the fairies, did he?” Merlin asked, popping out from the chalkboard once again. Kairi looked down, and back up, before shaking her head. “Oh, well, I'll have to send you to them, then, because, as pretty as that dress is, you'll need something more suited to training,” he said, waving his wand to the right. A large wooden door materialised where the wand was pointed. “Just go through there and talk to the fairies. They ought to be done in a jiffy.”

 

Kairi walked to the door, and looked back, facing Merlin. “Just give it a knock and go through, they won't mind.” she nodded and turned to face the door. Taking a breath, she knocked and entered.

 

Still closing the door behind her, Kairi looked about the room. There were three mirrors on the opposite side of the room, and in front, were the three fairies. One was in all red, another pure green, and the third head to toe in blue. They were huddled together, facing away from her, muttering to each other. It must have been important, she didn't want to interrupt. However, the door closed abruptly, startling them. Kairi froze for a moment, before slowly turning to face them.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you all,” she said, guilty.

 

The Red Fairy stepped forward. “Not to worry, dear. We weren't discussing anything important. Did Yen Sid send you?”

 

“Merlin did, actually.”

 

The Blue Fairy moved closer this time. “Oh, that Yen Sid, always forgetting things. Well, we'll sort you out in no time, dearie. I'm Merryweather.”

 

The Green Fairy addressed herself as Fauna and the Red Fairy as Flora. After Kairi introduced herself, she said, “Merlin said to get 'new garments'. Do you think you could help me with that, please?”

 

Fauna gushed, “Oh, so polite! Of course, we can, dear.”

 

“Yes, it shouldn't be too difficult, girls, should it?” Flora asked the other fairies, who shook their heads in response. They turned back to Kairi. “Together, now. One, two...”

 

With a flash, her whole outfit had changed. She felt a belt now strapped around her waist, and she saw that her shoes had changed as well. Kairi walked over to the mirror to examine her new clothes more closely, where she saw her dress had now changed completely, other than in colour. Zips had been replaced with buttons, and her sleeves were wider, edged with a dark tartan. Twisting to the side a little, Kairi noticed how odd the bottom of the dress was. One side was pleated and black, the other was frilled; it had the same tartan as her sleeves, only trimmed with white. The centre was the least crazy part, having the same design as the rest of the dress. Kairi beamed: it was perfect.

 

“Oh dear, look at the hem! It's all over the place!” Merryweather said, looking disappointed.

 

“No, no, it's OK!” she reassured, “I love it.”

 

“You do?” asked Fauna.

 

“Yeah,” she said. “Really.”

“Oh, wonderful! Do you like your hair as well?” Kairi looked back up at the mirror, only just realising her hair had also changed. It was much shorter, much lighter. Her smile grew more at the sight of it.

 

“Yes, it's perfect! Thank you,” she said, looking back at them. “I should probably be going: I don't want Merlin or anyone else worrying.”

 

“One last thing, dear, before you go.” called Fauna, “Whenever you go anywhere where darkness thrives, you must wear your hood- it will protect you.”

 

“But my heart can't be corrupted by-”

 

“It may not be corrupted, but it can be weakened over time.” Flora interjected, “Pure light can't be near pure darkness for too long, nor can pure darkness be near pure light.”

 

“I don't understand,” she said. “Why is that?”

 

“Darkness and light are equals, and for most, they can exist together in harmony. But for those who aren't exposed to both,” Flora looked directly at her, “the other can be very harmful.”

 

“It's for your own safety that you use that hood whenever it's needed, do you understand?” Merryweather asked.

 

“I do,” Kairi answered. “I promise to be careful.” Kairi walked back to the door which she arrived through. Before leaving, she turned around for the final time and bowed. “Thank you again, for helping me, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather.”

 

As she closed the door again, now back in Merlin's room, she noticed that she was alone. “Hello?” she called out. Nothing. Sighing, Kairi strolled about the room, glancing at the books surrounding her feet. Waiting didn't seem at all appealing. When she looked at the chalkboard Merlin had been writing on so fervently, it was blank. Sighing again, she wondered to herself about what to do. None of the books she saw had caught her eye. No, that wasn't true- one had. There was one book that intrigued her, one that seemed different from the rest.

 

Why was there a book on a pedestal?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so one or two things for clarification.
> 
> I am English, so some of my spellings are different (i.e colour instead of color), so please don't mistake it for daftness. As well as that, some words are just different, so to me, plaid is tartan.
> 
> I'll be giving myself longer to write these now, because I want them longer, and of higher quality. Please expect the next chapter by the end of September. I want it out before TGS, where we should be getting a new KHIII trailer, so that will be very useful for later on.
> 
> Thanks for reading to the end.


	4. Titan's fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking around, nothing matched the noise, yet the hissing continued. It echoed in his head, bouncing against the inside of his skull. Sora's brow furrowed, confused as he slashed against the Titan again. He focused on his enemy, the whistle growing louder and louder, clearer and clearer with every swing of his Keyblade. He kept glancing away, trying to find the source of the noise, but it was in vain. Nothing was there. Only he could hear it, and it was still deafening. It tugged at his heart, as though becoming more and more powerful; as though it were about to emerge from thin air.
> 
>  
> 
> And then it clicked.
> 
>  
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4.
> 
> It is technically out by the end of September, so I'm barely on time. Sorry if you've been antsy.

**SORA**

 

 

Rain was shooting down on them, the ground below becoming evermore treacherous with each step .  Titan was still above, shaking the earth to its very core, sending rubble hurtling down towards them . The sky was no longer blue. Sora could see water streaming down every surface, splashing against his shoes. His hair  was soaked ; its points now drooping  heavily with rainwater.  Behind him Donald and Goofy followed,  barely escaping the cavern entrance before rocks cut off their path from behind .  No matter, they thought. Their destination was up, not back.

 

Sora ran ahead of his friends, his feet slipping  slightly every time he took a step.  Looming over them, Titan flung another boulder, sending it speeding downwards towards its young enemy . The slab of rock screamed as it fell, alerting Sora, only  barely halting in time. He faltered as he did, almost skidding sideways towards the quarter-mile fall. He let out a gasp, looking down at the river below him, before twisting his neck back to face forward as he continued. The cliff quaked as he ran, scanning for something or somewhere he would be able to ascend further.

 

Finally, he saw one. At the end of the pathway, another sheer, flat cliff face stood. It stared at him, daring him to run up again. Sora paced backwards, inhaling; exhaling. He dashed forwards, leaping up as he reached the wall, feet slipping down ever so  slightly .  Above Titan stood, heaving and tossing and flinging more and more debris at him as the sky darkened further . Sora skidded left and right, and left again, evading as much as he could, but the rocks only seemed to get bigger.  He made it though; he reached the top by the skin of his teeth,  narrowly avoiding another of the Titan's projectiles .

 

He summoned his Keyblade, slashing and jabbing and slicing away at Titan's foot. Donald and Goofy now were by his side, fighting with him. Together they cracked open the enemy's leg, and then the other with ease. Sora saw a route upwards and took it.  He leapt onto Titan, pressing against his side, climbing higher up until he reached the ugly, misshapen heads . The eyes were glowing an even brighter crimson than before, enraged; in pain.  Sora continued his assault,  however , metal striking slate, chipping into Titan's centre head; leaving scuff marks on the blade . Titan's movements slowed.

 

All of a sudden, Sora heard a faint whistle. Looking around, nothing matched the noise, yet the hissing continued. It echoed in his head, bouncing against the inside of his skull. Sora's brow furrowed, confused as he slashed against the Titan again.  He focused on his enemy, the whistle growing louder and louder, clearer and clearer with every swing of his Keyblade . He kept glancing away, trying to find the source of the noise, but it was in vain. Nothing was there. Only he could hear it, and it was still deafening. It tugged at his heart, as though becoming more and more powerful; as though it were about to emerge from thin air.

 

And then it clicked.

 

 

With every fibre of his being, Sora focused on the whistle, before raising his blade to the sky and releasing the energy outwards towards the air . Out flew a brilliant red train, adorned with yellow and blue lights. It seemed more like a ride than a real locomotive, flying through the dark sky with no guidance to speak of.  Donald and Goofy gawked at the train, dumbfounded by its sudden appearance, whilst Sora waited for it to circle around close enough to reach .  The time came  quickly , and Sora gestured to his companions to follow his lead, before jumping to reach the front compartment .  His friends followed suit, springing upwards in a similar fashion and taking another two cars behind him .

 

The train itself seemed to know what to do, firing glowing projectiles at their colossal foe as it weaved around and between Titan's limbs . On more than one occasion it threw a stony fist towards the three of them. Goofy yelled out each time, alerting Sora, but its arm was always pushed back without fail.  Only once did Sora eject himself from his compartment, vaulting over Titan's arm to evade, but it didn't matter . Titan fell. It's weight shifted forwards, and back, and forwards again, leaning closer to the edge each time. The trio jumped from their seats, falling to the side of the Rock Titan; to safety. The glowing train dove into its chest, sending Titan colliding into the cliff behind them. It slumped against the wall; silent. Still. The ground was no longer shaking.

 

With a sigh of relief, Sora drooped onto the ground, lying flat on his back. He smiled, victorious.

 

“We did it,” he said, looking up at the clouds, now a much lighter grey. The rain had stopped, and although his hair weighed down on him and his clothes clung to his skin, Sora felt lighter. He couldn't stand the rain. It brought an awful atmosphere with it, one he couldn't stand. The Rain always stalked him in his worst moments back home. When he arrived home for the first time after the Islands  were destroyed , the Rain hovered over him. It hammered down as he saw his mother weeping at his feet, begging him to tell her where he had been, why he never came home. When he never answered her.

 

Donald hovered over him, breaking his train of thought. “Come on, Sora.” he said, “We need to keep going.”

 

“Yeah!” Goofy added. “We have to find Zeus!”

 

Sora lifted himself up, brushing the front of his cargo shorts clean. “You're right. Come on, let's go.”

 

The three strolled forwards, towards a green opening. They  quickly began discussing their plans for after Sora regained his power.

 

“Well, Yen Sid wants us back once I get my powers back, right?” Sora questioned. “So once we're done, we head back to the tower!”

 

“But what about after that?” asked Donald. “Where should we go?”

 

“Wherever Yen Sid needs us to go, I guess.”

 

“ I wonder where that could be!” Goofy said, pondering to himself.

 

Around them, scatterings of marble began to decorate the foliage, with specks of white dotted around a green scenery .  A  surprisingly warm breeze blew in their direction, which Sora found rather odd, given their height . It must have meant that they were nearing the peak of the mountain, as Gods most likely didn't want to be cold all the time.

 

Vaulting over a collapsed column, Sora looked back at his friends, who seemed to be discussing an occasion he wasn't familiar with .  Donald seemed quite heated over the topic, although that wasn't very surprising, and Goofy stared back, hand on chin, thinking . That also wasn't odd; as much as he didn't like it, Goofy was the smartest out of them. Sora opened his mouth, about to speak, but the wind stopped.

 

“Sora!”

 

In front of them stood a man. He was tall and dressed in a leather cloak. His hair was dark, save for streaks of silver, and  was pulled back into a long tight ponytail. The man's face  was scarred , and his right eye covered up. The left was pure gold, and his ears pointed. Sora recognised him immediately.

 

“Xigbar!” he called out, gaze sharper than a dagger.

 

Xigbar smiled at him. “Always with that expression. Ever gonna be happy to see me?” Sora's face didn't change; his smile shifted to a scowl. “I have a message for you.”

 

“Well, get on with it, we don't have all day!” The man in front of him sighed, a smirk forming on his face.

 

“So impatient. Reminds me of another kid I knew; even gave me that same exact face.”

 

“What?”

 

Xigbar ignored him. “ My message is simple: keep doing what you're doing. All you have to do is  just ignore the changes around you, and keep an eye on the road ahead.” He raised his arm, pointing at the boy. “Still, Sora, that doesn't mean you should change. Accept the power you're given. Find the hearts joined to yours.”

 

Sora looked on in confusion, no longer angry. He stood straight and silent as he watched Xigbar turn away from him. "And at the end, you'll finally realise what destiny has in store for you. In fact, your reward might be right around the corner.” He looked back around and waved. “Well, that's the message. See ya.”

 

“Wait!” Sora yelled, dashing after him, but he was too late. Xigbar was gone. “Why are they always so  cryptic ?”

 

Donald and Goofy shrugged. The trio walked on, past the point where Xigbar had vanished through a dark portal, and onwards.  The scenery remained the same for a while, lush fauna on their sides, marble structures scattered under ivy and moss . Sora's mind was still focused on Xigbar's words.  Same exact face , he'd said that before, not that it made it any clearer. Who was he talking about?  Accept the power you're given... Find the hearts joined to yours... Realise what destiny has in store for you. What power? What hearts? Why would the Organisation care about his destiny?

 

“I should stop thinking about it,” he said to himself, “Won't do me any good.”

 

The three exited the clearing and found themselves in front of a gargantuan marble statue of a man, elevated on a ledge . A faded blue mosaic lay beneath their feet, and more decorated the walls around them.  A handful of columns stood in front of the statue, and the statue himself sat thirty-feet tall, staring forward . Donald and Goofy wondered about in awe as Sora approached the stone man. He did not shift his gaze, only continued to stare forward as the boy climbed closer. Sora hopped on to the man's leg, lifting his neck to admire the statue.  He chuckled with  mischievously and twisted round to face his friends, who looked up, gobsmacked .

 

Hands on hips, Sora yelled, “I am the mighty Sora! King of the Gods!” He pointed towards Donald and Goofy, still, for some reason, gawking in terror. “What business do you puny mortals have with me?!”

 

Their reactions did not change; Sora's shoulders slumped down in defeat. “Come on, you guys! Lighten up! I was only having fun!”

 

“It  certainly seems that way!” a deep voice boomed from behind. Sora's neck whipped around; the statue in front of him now gazing his way. His face was now animated, painted with amusement. The boy shrieked, slipping from the statue's leg, and falling with a thud.

 

“You're alive?!”

 

“Of course I'm alive!” the Statue said, “I'm a God, aren't I?”

 

“A God?!” repeated Donald and Goofy.

 

“Are you Zeus?” Sora asked, and the statue nodded. The boy began to bubble in excitement. “I'm Sora! And this is-”

 

“I know who you are,” Zeus said, “I made you three true heroes, remember?”  The three nodded after a moment, before Zeus continued, rubbing his hands together, “So, what brings you to Mount Olympus ?”

 

“Hercules said that you could help me restore my lost power.” Sora said.”Can you?”

 

“Of course I can!” he exclaimed, “But I'll need a favour.”

 

Sora, Donald and Goofy listened  intently to Zeus' request. What he required was not difficult by any means; a simple excursion to rid the Gods' home of the Heartless. When asked about directions to his home, Zeus only chuckled. He lifted his and snapped his fingers, and in a flash of lightning, the three were gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm attempting to make each chapter one character section from here, to keep the story focused.
> 
> Expect chapter 4 in the next few weeks- I have exams at the end of October, so I'll try to get it out before then.
> 
> Any feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
